<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiment by fgrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291445">Experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave'>fgrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cults, Dark, Dark fluff, Empathy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Rituals, Romance, split personality, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had somehow missed this hint, and the consequences were too serious. I should have asked Kenneth about it, but it's too late now. There he was, staring at me through the bars with a savage grin as I entered the laboratory. Fuck.<br/>But about everything in order."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenneth Phelps/Luke Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После того, как мне довелось стать частью культа, я начал подмечать те вещи, которые прежде ни во что не ставил и предпочитал игнорировать. Поначалу сложно было привыкнуть, что во мне есть неведомая магическая ерунда — пусть по заверениям Кеннета это вовсе не ерунда, а «ментальная предрасположенность». В ментальном плане у меня одни проблемы, а потому это действительно ерунда — и ни одна недовольная рожа Кеннета меня не убедит в обратном, пока я не получу справку от своего мозгоправа.</p>
<p>Для меня эта «предрасположенность» не имела никакого значения. Не только потому, что подобное было слишком даже на фоне чёртового культа, со вступлением в который я, признаться, немного погорячился. Конечно, даже спустя десять лет я понимаю, что все равно принял бы предложение Кеннета, просто мне стоило взять эту идею на дом и спокойно все обдумать, а не бросаться в омут с головой. И где только была моя хвалёная мнительность?</p>
<p>Дело все в том, что мне никогда не приходилось пользоваться этой магической ерундой. Кеннет просто сказал мне об этом в самом начале, будто от этого что-то должно было измениться, и забыл. Ритуалы и всякие шаманства всегда были его обязанностью, на то он и лидер: мы же с Германом и Джимом занимались более обыденными вещами. Я не хотел лезть в то, чего не понимаю, а Кеннет не шибко горел желанием что-то объяснять. Я, правда, не просил, но у него и других дел полно, не до моего любопытства.</p>
<p>Единственное, что я знал точно — моя «предрасположенность» походила на интуицию или все ту же мнительность. Джим говорил, что я просто удачливый сукин сын, и согласен я был только с последним: никакой удачей тут и не пахло. То были скорее подачки судьбы.</p>
<p>«Вот тебе тревожность, Люк, а теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и не поворачивай направо, там опасно», — сказала бы эта непостоянная дама, умей она говорить. По сути же она любезно одарила меня целым ворохом недобрых предчувствий, каждое из которых, на удивление, имело под собой обоснование. Эдакая чуйка на таящиеся в грядущем дне подставы, и после становления Пожирателем я старался прислушиваться к тонким намёкам своего сердца.</p>
<p>Этот же намек я сам неведомо отчего пропустил, и последствия оказались слишком серьезными. Зря, всё-таки, не спрашивал Кеннета об этом, но теперь уже поздно. Вот он как раз с диким оскалом уставился на меня сквозь решетку, стоило мне войти в лабораторию. Блядство.</p>
<p>Но обо всем по порядку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Этой идеей Кеннет загорелся уже давно, но до сегодняшнего дня занимался он исключительно теоретической подготовкой, которая, очевидно, не так интересна, как практика — по крайней мере для меня. Мне нравится быть наблюдателем в его экспериментах, иногда он даже просит меня как-то помочь… Нет, слишком резкое слово. «Требует» звучит правдивее.<p>Кеннет умеет выглядеть эффектно даже когда это не требуется. Что на кухне с готовкой очередного кулинарного шедевра, что здесь, в лаборатории. Три месяца назад он оживил нечто, что, кажется, когда-то было одним из культистов, а сейчас он решил покопаться в человеческих душах. Если конкретнее, то в своей собственной душе, и это был тот самый звоночек изнутри, который я проигнорировал.</p>
<p>— Кеннет, какого хера? У тебя сотни людей под боком, готовых с крыши сигануть по приказу, но ты собираешься делать эту хрень с собой? У тебя совсем крыша поехала? — сказал я тогда, встав между ним и его рабочим столом. Кеннет выглядел уставшим не то от моего протеста, не то от очередной бессонной ночи.</p>
<p>— Какой смысл мне от этих болванов, если никто не сможет описать мне все побочные эффекты? Мне нужна точность, Люк, — он сдвинул меня с дороги, будто я был стоящей на пути тумбочкой, и прошел к столу. Сдвинул он бережно, видимо тумбочкой я был любимой, но менее обидно от того не становилось.</p>
<p>— Так прочитай их мысли тогда! — я выпалил в сердцах, не отойдя ещё от своего возмущения, а он только усилил это, когда посмотрел на меня, как на дурака. Как же раздражает этот его взгляд!</p>
<p>— Свет мой, люди в мыслях такие же тупые, как и в речи.</p>
<p>Я раздражённо вскинул руки, признавая свое поражение, а Кеннет только довольно заухмылялся. В отместку я занял единственный мягкий предмет мебели в лаборатории — глубокое кресло в самом углу, рядом с книжным стеллажом. Кеннету было откровенно все равно, но мне казалось, что так я смогу хоть как-то его поддеть. Стоит ли говорить, что сам он этим креслом никогда не пользовался, а появилось оно в лаборатории после того, как я стал ее постоянным гостем.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся, это простое исследование, — он обернулся, пытаясь успокоить меня непринуждённой улыбкой. Как и всегда, Кеннет преуменьшал, чтобы мне стало легче, но в тот момент я и вправду повелся. Идиот чертов.</p>
<p>Вместе с парой исписанных вдоль и поперек листов и потертым фолиантом, который выглядел древнее старухи-Пакертон, в руках Кеннета был странный, похожий на рубин камень размером с кулак. Приглядевшись и растормошив свои геологические знания со школьных времён, я понял, что это был гранат.</p>
<p>— Красавец, правда? — Кеннет покрутил камень в руках с таким удовлетворением в голосе, словно сам достал его из земли. Я протянул руку, чтобы получше осмотреть находку Кеннета, и он тут же вложил камень мне в ладонь.</p>
<p>— Тяжёлый, — поднеся гранат ближе, я сразу заметил, что он был абсолютно чистым внутри, почти прозрачным. Неограненный камень оказался ещё и теплым, и прикосновение к нему приятно грело. Был то очередной непонятный фокус, или Кеннет просто нагрел его, пока держал сам — я не знаю. Забрал он камень, на мой взгляд, чересчур быстро. — Он нужен тебе для опыта?</p>
<p>— Именно. Будет работать как сосуд.</p>
<p>Пока Кеннет возвращался ко столу, в который раз перечитывая свои записи и сверяя их с книгой, меня посетила одна неприятная догадка. Глупо было полагать, что нежелание использовать любого другого культиста в эксперименте было связано только с их непригодностью, тем паче, что критерии их «пригодности» оставались для меня тайной. В наших рядах достаточно смышленых людей, которые в целом могли бы сгодиться, и Кеннету не пришлось бы рисковать.</p>
<p>— Тебе жалко этот камень для других? — тихо спросил я. Под конец вопроса голос совсем пропал, из-за чего я стал похож на мямлющего идиота. Кеннет, спасибо ему, не посмотрел на меня подобающе — вместо этого он пожал плечами и вытащил из резной темной шкатулки знакомый мне зеленоватый камешек, который он постоянно использовал во всех ритуалах. Таких камней было немного, и все они уже несколько столетий как были найдены культом на том самом месте, где по приданиям появилась на свет Ситлали Грей. Я, узнав об их происхождении, с дуру ляпнул тогда про камни в почках того несчастного, которому ночью пришло в голову совокупиться с совой, а моя глупая шутка прижилась — и все с лёгкой руки Кеннета. Не я, так он пошутил бы также.</p>
<p>— Его мне жалко не для других, свет мой, а для бестолковых кретинов. Такой камень хер где найдешь, pardon mon français, и эффект у него одноразовый, — и, недолго думая, добавил. — Для тебя мне его точно не жалко.</p>
<p>Выложив все на столе так, как того требовала книга, Кеннет искоса посмотрел на меня. Я так и сидел в кресле, сложив руки на животе и вытянув ноги: не хватало только телевизора в противоположном углу. Хотя, зрелище и без того обещало быть увлекательным, всё-таки ритуалы даже при их полугодовой регулярности сложно было назвать чем-то обыденным, а те же эксперименты и вовсе порой выходили за грань человеческого восприятия. От его слов я невольно заулыбался — немного мне нужно было, чтоб размякнуть.</p>
<p>— Я сейчас начну, Люк. Протокол безопасности.</p>
<p>Опять он потребовал пересказывать эту тягомотину. С возвращения наших отношений я присутствовал при всех его испытаниях, которые случались чуть ли не каждый месяц, и каждый раз он заставлял меня повторять технику безопасности в ситуации, когда что-то пошло не так. Ничего пойти не так, по замечанию Кеннета, не могло, но перестраховаться стоило — и теперь я был вынужден из раза в раз повторять один и тот же набор правил, который мне никогда не пригодится. Зачитывая по памяти все, что от меня требовалось в случае «аварии на производстве», я привычно проверил череду склянок с нейтрализатором в ручках моего кресла, убедился в работе пристроенной к лаборатории клетки и помог Кеннету снять красную мантию, которой после накрылся сам. Она была теплой и пахла цитрусами со сладковатым дымом — самое то в холодной лаборатории. Уже давно нужно было поставить обогреватель, но мое предложение Кеннет постоянно откладывал из-за занятости. Все, решено, после этого эксперимента я прижму его к стенке и заставлю купить эти чёртовы батареи, иначе зимой реанимировать он будет уже мой хладный труп.</p>
<p>— Готов? — спросил меня Кеннет, а я привычно кивнул его затылку. Он, как и всегда, понял, даже не обернувшись, и принялся за дело.</p>
<p>Сперва он зажёг несколько свечей из красного воска, которые расставил на столе по кругу. Внутри этого круга, в противоположном от Кеннета краю, лежала зеленая «почка», а ровно посередине, между ней и Кеннетом, расположился его гранат. Взяв пучок каких-то трав из специальной корзины, он поджёг его от свечки. По лаборатории тут же разнёсся пряный сладковатый запах, похожий на тот, которым пропахла его накидка, но набор трав был немного другим. Запах оказался насыщеннее и немного горше, и у меня слегка закружилась голова. Я не заметил, как свечи оказались единственным источником света в лаборатории, а Кеннет начал бормотать что-то на незнакомом мне языке. Скорее всего, это было наречие древних американцев.</p>
<p>Не сразу я понял, что за напевными речитативами и дурманящим запахом мои предчувствия буквально вопили о неправильности происходящего. По спине пробежал холодок, хотя в комнате за прошедшую минуту — или дольше? — стало намного теплее. Гранат на моих глазах начал светиться и трястись, отчего к тихому голосу Кеннета прибавилось раздражающее дребезжание. Этот камень будто хотел сбежать со стола, ему не нравилось быть частью эксперимента, и эти несуществующие чувства накрыли меня с головой. Липкий страх схватил меня за сердце невидимой рукой, удерживая в кресле. На секунду я ощутил себя бабочкой, которую пронзили булавкой и оставили трепыхаться на потеху публике: только вместо публики был ничего не замечающий Кеннет, а вместо булавки — сакральный ужас. За всем этим таилось ещё одно чувство, которое я отмел моментально, стоило ему показаться. <i>Подобного</i> в такой ситуации я точно не должен испытывать.</p>
<p>Все вокруг начало дрожать подобно гранату, внутри которого постепенно расползалось густое чёрное пятно. Я смотрел, как оно растет, и вместе с ним росла моя уверенность, что камень не должен почернеть полностью. Мне казалось, что это была маленькая черная дыра, постепенно поглощавшая камень, и если она выйдет за его пределы, то примется за все вокруг — и за Кеннета тоже. Он стоял слишком близко.</p>
<p>С отчаянием я наблюдал за тем, как Кеннет продолжал ритуал. Все в нем выглядело неестественным, мертвым, как будто он продолжал зачитывать заклинание на автомате. Неужели он не замечает того, что чувствую даже я? Я хотел позвать его, но вместе с моим сердцем невидимая рука, похоже, сжала мое горло, заставив меня онеметь. Все правда закончится вот так? Нас всех сожрет непонятная черная дыра в куске камня, когда Кеннет просто хотел провести эксперимент над своей душой? И он даже не испытает того же, что и я, исчезнув в блаженном неведении, в то время как я трясусь от страха в сраном кресле? Ну уж нет, я ещё хочу жить!</p>
<p>Я заорал от поднявшейся во мне волны злости и обиды то ли на Кеннета, то ли на тупой камень, который повел себя не так, как надо. Я в жизни не орал так громко: меня, скорее всего, было слышно в каждом зале храма, но тогда меня это нисколько не волновало. От моего оглушительного крика Кеннет вздрогнул, проснувшись от своего транса, камень перед ним подпрыгнул и внезапно треснул. В воздух поднялось густое чёрное облако, просочившись через трещину, и окатило собой Кеннета. Пока он откашливался, я резко схватил сразу несколько колб с нейтрализатором, после чего плеснул ему в лицо теми, которые смог открыть дрожащими руками. Через секунду Кеннет уже был за решеткой, куда я его спешно затолкал. Он поднял голову и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тогда я снова облил его зеленоватым зельем.</p>
<p>Я ожидал, что он скажет мне что-нибудь на это: начнет возмущаться лишней трате зелья или испорченной робе, спросит о произошедшем или хотя бы прорычит мое имя, как если бы я съел заготовленный на вечер пирог. Но он молчал. Шагнул назад, провел широким рукавом по лицу, оттирая нейтрализатор, и снова поднял на меня взгляд, из-за которого меня вновь пробрало до костей, как тогда с гранатом. Я вспомнил о нем и метнулся ко столу, чтобы убедиться в сохранности черного пятна — камень мирно лежал на столе трещиной вверх, и половина его была заполнена странной черной жидкостью. Я неуверенно поднял его и положил в коробку с высокими стенками, как вдруг почувствовал на пальце что-то влажное и липкое.</p>
<p>Я никогда не был особо брезгливым, но в тот момент отвращение накрыло меня с головой. Я дёрнул рукой и сразу же вытер ее о штаны, и, видимо, выражение моего лица не осталось незамеченным. Кеннет сбоку от меня тихо смеялся, облокотившись о решетку, и смотрел полуприкрытыми глазами. За широкими зрачками красная радужка напоминала солнечную корону при затмении.</p>
<p>— Тоже будешь держать меня взаперти? — вкрадчиво спросил он, и его голос оказался ещё более рычащим, чем обычно. Я не мог понять, что именно с ним было не так, но некогда проигнорированное предчувствие велело мне держать Кеннета в клетке. Я знал, что его нельзя выпускать, но причина оставалась для меня загадкой. Мне нужно понять — и вернуть все на круги своя.</p>
<p>Не успел я ответить, как в лабораторию ворвался запыхавшийся Герман. Снаружи осталась ещё пара культистов, но я дёрнул головой, чтоб Герман закрыл дверь и подошёл ближе.</p>
<p>— Ты чего так носишься? Внимание привлекаешь только.</p>
<p>— А ты чего орёшь на весь храм, будто тебя тут убивают? Пришел проверить, что ты жив, Кеннет расстроился бы, — Герман выпрямился, выровняв дыхание, и наткнулся взглядом на запертого Кеннета. Ситуация, несомненно, была не самая веселая, но редко когда мне выпадала возможность насладиться охреневшим выражением лица Сандерсона. Никогда бы не подумал, что это настолько приятно. — Что он там делает?</p>
<p>— Сижу, — отозвался вместо меня Кеннет, глядя на Германа исподлобья. И пусть этот взгляд предназначался не мне, я прочувствовал весь спектр его раздражения. Он действительно смотрит на Германа <i>так</i>? — Герман, скажешь, что тут творилась темнейшее колдунство, какое только видел этот сраный свет, после чего я захотел уединения. Ты меня понял?</p>
<p>Сандерсон понятливо закивал и пулей выскочил из комнаты, оставив все остальные вопросы при себе. Даже если ему было, что спросить, взгляд Кеннета оказался выразительнее любых слов — Герман не должен здесь находиться. После этого он окинул взглядом и меня, и все раздражение в глубине его глаз будто по щелчку пальцев сменилось всепоглощающей любовью. Мне стало не по себе.</p>
<p>— Ну, что собираешься делать, свет мой? — спросил Кеннет настолько дружелюбно, насколько был способен, но меня не покидало ощущение, что мне угрожают. Похоже, что он почувствовал мою неуверенность, поскольку его самодовольная ухмылка сменилась виноватым выражением. С Кеннетом явно что-то не так.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю! Вообще ничего не знаю! — я резко взмахнул руками и неловко зацепил решетку костяшками пальцев. Руку прострелило лёгкой болью, про которую я забыл уже через минуту, но тогда это оказалось для меня последней каплей. Сперва этот странный неудавшийся эксперимент, из-за которого с Кеннетом начало твориться что-то совершенно непонятное, потом Герман, который поднял на уши весь орден, а теперь ещё и это! — Ты опять намудрил с этой своей волшебной хернёй, устроил не пойми что, ведёшь себя странно, а мне с этим разбираться! Сука!</p>
<p>Так заводиться явно не стоило — проблему не решишь криками, — но мне так хотелось выпустить пар, что я не сдержался. Из последних сил я сохранил остатки самообладания, глубоко вдохнув носом и выдохнув ртом: так, как учил Кеннет. Слишком много места он занимает в моей жизни, изо всех щелей просто лезет.</p>
<p>— Клянусь, ты со своими играми в Бога однажды меня доконаешь, — проговорил я сквозь зубы, хотя уже не так злился. Сделал это скорее по привычке, чем от реальных эмоций, тем более что здесь я был неправ, и мы оба это знали. Вся суть Кеннета состояла в том, чтобы «играть в бога», потому что без этого мы не добились бы и половины того, что есть сейчас. Пытливый, мать его, ум. — А я, я ведь предупреждал. Предупреждал ведь! Мне- мне надо провериться, невозможно здесь находиться.</p>
<p>Уже по ту сторону двери я на мгновение посмотрел на Кеннета, ожидая увидеть на его лице все возможные оттенки гнева, но он, как и много раз до этого, мои ожидания не оправдал. В некоторых его чертах прослеживались намеки на недовольство, но вызваны они были скорее тем, что накричали именно на него, а не на кого-то другого. Мои слова же явно прошли мимо него, и в большей степени он смотрел мне в след со смесью восхищения, любви и вожделения.</p>
<p>Дверь я захлопнул слишком сильно, и, пока я почти что летел навстречу свежему воздуху и сигаретному дыму, мне пришлось стряхивать с лысеющей макушки каменную пыль. Свою плешь трогать не особо приятно, хотя я никогда не придавал волосам какого-то особого значения: это Кеннет носился с ними так, будто после Иисуса они были страшнейшей потерей для человечества. С Джимом так вообще никогда проблем не возникало, а он целиком лысый… был. Вот ведь вспомнил на свою голову.</p>
<p>Выходя из церкви, я невольно прищурился и закрыл глаза ладонью. После проведенных часов в полумраке храма глаза не сразу смогли воспринять солнечный свет, который на закате казался ещё ярче. Вместе с тем дышать стало намного легче, даже курить не хотелось. Я вдохнул поглубже, и мои лёгкие в благодарность за отсутствие никотина в очередной порции кислорода позволили мне спокойно насладиться свежестью. Затянулся бы я так сигаретой — тут же закашлялся бы. После такого даже полегче стало.</p>
<p>Апартаменты уродливо выделялись среди маленьких двухэтажных домиков, напоминая воткнутый в землю кирпич. Отвратительное здание, хотя, спроси меня — в жизни не отвечу, чем оно мне так не нравится. Может потому, что это была лишь замена моему старому дому, а может все из-за Терренса. Никогда не хотел переезжать туда, но сделал это из-за Стейси с Меган. Для них мой старый дом лишь место смерти, а у меня достаточно других воспоминаний о нем, чтобы не думать о…</p>
<p>Надо бы идти домой, но я не могу этого сделать. И не хочу. Нельзя Кеннета оставлять вот так, и на самотёк пускать тоже. Лучше сразу разберусь со всем, пока времени прошло не так много. Кто знает, может к утру ему станет хуже? Если его состояние можно назвать плохим, конечно — по нему и не скажешь, что он чувствует себя неважно. Просто странный.</p>
<p>Черт, я ведь до сих пор не понял, что с ним не так. Ведёт себя иначе, да, но в то же время слишком похоже на его обычное поведение. Словно это его отражение в запотевшем зеркале: общие черты те же, но в целом картина вырисовывается иная.</p>
<p>Или, наоборот, это первый раз, когда отражение не мутное? Кеннет пусть и ведёт себя не так, как обычно, но я не сказал бы, что этот его вариант мой мозг отказывается воспринимать. Мне просто непривычно.</p>
<p>Не знаю только, хочу ли я привыкать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Встретил он меня с диким оскалом, как какое-то животное. Только сейчас я понял, что оставил его запертым после своего гневного крика — и дверью напоследок хлопнул. За прошедшие десять минут он мог решить, что я бросил его здесь, и моя маска решительности, которую я выстраивал всю дорогу назад, моментально посыпалась. Я кретин, Кеннет, прости.<p>— Нагулялся, свет мой? — его голос звучал так едко, что при должном усилии он мог бы плевком расплавить замок клетки. Рука невольно потянулась к ключу, который я убрал в задний карман, но я остановил ее на середине пути. Не о том думаю.</p>
<p>Я не смог внятно ответить, чтобы это не звучало как ответная колкость — или же скомканные извинения. Первое было совершенно неуместным, особенно на фоне моего проеба, а последнее попросту жалко. Вместо этого я дёрнул плечами и вернулся в свое кресло, сжимая в руках накидку Кеннета на подобие антистресса. Бахрома на ее кончиках могла бы легко увести меня в глубокие размышления, если бы ее хозяин не привлек к себе внимание выразительным кашлем.</p>
<p>— Может, ты уже выпустишь меня? — он, как странная пародия на собаку, наклонил голову набок и уставился на меня в ожидании. В его взгляде я так и не смог заметить ни капли его излюбленного сарказма — он действительно ждал, когда я открою решетку. В ответ я покачал головой, и только тогда его глаза недобро потемнели.</p>
<p>— Я не могу отпустить тебя, пока не пойму, в чем проблема, — отозвался я неуверенно и приподнял мантию. Выглядело это так, будто я пытался защититься от Кеннета, и он не сдержал смешка.</p>
<p>— Почему ты думаешь, что есть какая-то проблема? — последнее слово он проговорил с только ему понятным удовлетворением, после чего ещё и облизнулся. С недавних пор смотреть на подобное мне больше не возбранялось, но меня все равно смущали такие, ну, откровенные вещи. Его же это только забавляло.</p>
<p>— Потому что ты ведешь себя странно! — он не выглядел убежденным моей репликой, и я понял, что это безнадежно — так же, как пытаться объяснить сумасшедшему, что он двинулся.</p>
<p>— Но ведь ты сам хотел этого, любовь моя.</p>
<p>Я от неожиданности резко втянул носом пропитанный запахом трав воздух и едва не подавился. Меня даже не столько волновала суть его слов, сколько обращение ко мне: такого я от него не слышал никогда. Порой я думал, что он не скажет мне банальное «я тебя люблю» даже на смертном одре — и не важно чьем. А сейчас на тебе, «любовь моя»!</p>
<p>— Когда это я хотел? — из-за резкого вдоха я ответил сипло, после чего попытался прочистить горло. Кеннет моего смятения не заметил или просто не обратил внимания, выглядя при этом так, словно до этого сказал самую обыденную вещь в своей жизни. Для меня это точно не было обыденностью.</p>
<p>Не знаю как, но Кеннет даже сидя на полу мог смотреть свысока. Такие его взгляды никогда не были надменными по отношению ко мне: в моем случае это было похоже на покровительство или своеобразную заботу, которую я ощущал в каждом его жесте. Сейчас же надменность всё-таки прослеживалась на дне расширенных зрачков, но выглядело это настолько естественно для <i>такого</i> Кеннета, что я ни капли не обиделся. Ладно уж, ему можно так на меня смотреть.</p>
<p>— Ну как же, — он медленно склонился вперёд и обхватил руками прутья решетки. Лёгкая клыкастая улыбка закончила образ хищника, играющего со своей жертвой — и этой самой жертвой мог быть только я, загнанный в свой угол с излюбленным креслом. Мне начинало казаться, что не я запер его в клетке, а он меня. Вместе со всем остальным миром. — Ты ведь сам постоянно просил вести себя естественно, свет мой. «Когда ты перестанешь притворяться, Кеннет? Неужели так сложно побыть собой, Кеннет? Я хочу увидеть настоящего тебя, Кеннет!» Что же, теперь ты видишь. Разве ты не рад?</p>
<p>— Не особо, — ответил я с трудом и прижал к себе мантию крепче. Тогда она была единственным напоминаем, что я не спал, и мне не снился сюрреалистичный сон про неудачно заглянувшего в себя Кеннета. Впрочем, несмотря на различия, это все ещё был Кеннет, который, в отличие от меня, был заперт в клетке. Я не собирался его выпускать, но пересел ближе, придвинув кресло практически вплотную к решетке. Он выглядел очень довольным, а во мне зашевелилось непонятное чувство, которое я не мог распознать. — Что ты увидел, когда проводил этот свой эксперимент?</p>
<p>— Что увидел? — Кеннет вскинул брови, и я мысленно готов был расцеловать его за столь привычный для меня жест. После этого он оскалился так, словно собирался съесть меня, и мое желание немного поубавилось. — То же, что сейчас видишь ты. И зверя, что вечно скребётся внутри. Видел тебя. И пустоту.</p>
<p>Я, как заворожённый, наблюдал за тем, как Кеннет поднимался с пола. Близость к клетке позволила мне не только вновь вдохнуть его запах, вытесняющий собой пряные травы — я видел каждую жилку на его тонких руках, плавно скользящих по прутьям вверх вслед за телом. На моих глазах он выпрямлялся, занимая все больше места, и каждое его движение выглядело слишком изящным, чтобы быть <i>человеческим</i>. Я всегда чувствовал в нем эту силу. Не физическую, но внутреннюю — того самого зверя, что был слишком велик для его тела и жаждал вырваться на свободу. Запертый в оковах плоти также, как сейчас Кеннет был заперт в клетке по моей воле.</p>
<p>Я всегда чувствовал это в нем, но никогда не думал, что однажды смогу это увидеть.</p>
<p>— <i>Я видел Бога.</i></p>
<p>Говорят, если долго смотреть в бездну, то она начнет смотреть в тебя. Не мне было соревноваться с ней в гляделки, поэтому, когда я так и не смог понять, кто произнес последнюю фразу, я уставился на сжимаемую в руках мантию. После всего произошедшего нас роднили не только пережитые ужасы неудачного эксперимента, но и цвет — лицо мое явно покраснело от излишней чувственности момента. Когда это всё закончится, я оставлю мантию себе: как минимум в качестве награды и возмещения морального ущерба.</p>
<p>Моя персональная бездна тем временем продолжала поглядывать сверху вниз, внезапно приподняв мою голову за подбородок. Я замер под темным взглядом, от которого меня прошибло той же палитрой эмоций, что и во время ритуала — только на этот раз среди страха и волнения сильнее выделялось то, о чем я не хотел думать прежде. Живот приятно свело, что-то горячее образовалось под сердцем и упало в желудок, отчего я сильнее вцепился в махровую ткань. Кеннет знал, что я чувствую, он видел меня насквозь. И оттого меня пробирало ещё сильнее.</p>
<p>— Чего ты боишься, свет мой? Это все ещё я, — как бы я ни пытался уловить в его голосе хотя бы намек на угрозу, чтобы объяснить свой иррациональный страх, у меня ничего не вышло. Все, что он говорил, было неприкрытой и искренней заботой, слышать которую мне доводилось не так уж часто. Без веского повода для нервозности я не знал, что ему ответить, чтобы не выглядеть откровенным идиотом в его глазах — в своих я был таковым уже давно. Линия роста его волос оказалась не такой интересной, как хотелось бы, и мне пришлось снова посмотреть ему в глаза. В тот момент мне показалось, что я вот-вот утону: никогда на меня не смотрели с такой любовью.</p>
<p>— Я- я просто не знаю, ты… — жевать губы с чужой рукой на подбородке оказалось сложно, и Кеннет явно заметил мои жалкие потуги. От неловкости мне хотелось отстраниться и уйти куда подальше, а затем снять-таки раздражающую кожицу с нижней губы. Когда мне было не по себе, я ощущал треснувшую кожу как новый, лишний орган, от которого было необходимо избавиться как можно скорее. Вместо этого я просто сглотнул в попытке подавить навязчивую привычку и продолжил мямлить. — Я правда не понимаю этого. То, как ты смотришь на меня, что ты говоришь… Почему так? Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Со Стейси.</p>
<p>Лицо Кеннета, бывшее до этого серьезным, расслабилось. Губы снова раздвинулись в самодовольной усмешке, неотличимой от его прежней версии, и если бы не неестественно широкие зрачки, я бы решил, что Кеннет вернулся в норму.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, ты не чувствовал с ней подобного, свет мой. Эта тварь никогда не любила тебя так, как я.</p>
<p>Нечто теплое, упавшее мне в живот, начало медленно расти от его слов. Пусть прежде Кеннет никогда не говорил о своей любви, сейчас слышать подобное от него было совершенно нормально. Я знал, что говорит не его привычный образ, скрытый за сотней разных масок — я видел его подсознание, дорвавшееся наконец до недолгой, но желанной свободы. Поэтому я не выпустил его: кто знает, сколько времени уйдет на восстановление всех его сломанных стен. Не зря ведь он возводил их все эти годы.</p>
<p>Стены защищали окружающих от того, что было скрыто внутри — и только я смог встретиться с этим лицом к лицу.</p>
<p>— Тебе не нужно ни о чем спрашивать, свет мой. Это то, чего ты всегда заслуживал, и чего Стейси не хотела тебе давать. Ты всегда был слишком хорош для нее, Люк. Она не заслуживает тебя, — рычащие слова Кеннета звучали в моей голове подобно мантре, что в итоге начинали казаться правдой. Когда же он наклонился вплотную к решетке, моя рука сама потянулась к его. Все внутри кипело от неудовлетворения, хотелось податься навстречу, избавится от преграды в виде железных прутьев, прижаться как можно сильнее. Мне было мало дышать с ним одним воздухом — я хотел больше. Намного больше. — Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, любовь моя, я все это вижу. Отбрось эти мысли, ведь они никогда не были правдой. Иначе стал бы я любить тебя? Ты — мой свет, а я — твоя тьма, Люк. Только ты достоин этого, только тебя я мог сделать своим. <i>Ты мой.</i></p>
<p>Инстинкты учтиво молчали, позволяя мне погрузиться в обуявшую разум и тело страсть. Кеннет сам открыл клетку ключом, что вытащил из моего заднего кармана, но не вышел: вместо этого он затащил внутрь меня, прижав к только закрывшейся двери. Я давно был готов окончательно попрощаться с рассудком, чтобы отдаться на волю Кеннета и острых ощущений, но он продолжил рычать мне на ухо нечто на грани безумной нежности и похоти.</p>
<p>— Ты всегда будешь моим. Мы разделим момент нашего величайшего триумфа, мы станем всем, Люк! Миллионы жалких беспомощных душ возопят от нашего вечного союза, когда мы свергнем Бога, чтобы в пустоте стать частью нас. Мы будем бесконечны, свет мой, несоизмеримы! Не будет больше ни страха, ни боли, ни потери. Только мы — и пустота.</p>
<p>Я чувствовал себя маслом на солнце. Кеннет забрался горячими руками под мой верх, обхватил бока. Я невольно представил, как моя кожа с костями плавятся под его ладонями, как он толкает их глубже, согревая грудную клетку изнутри, берет мое сердце и сам сжимает его тогда, когда оно забывает биться. Страх все ещё не оставил меня, хотя я точно знал, что Кеннет не сделает мне плохо — он был только потому, что должен быть всегда. Все должны бояться, даже я. Даже я… Слишком приятно, чтобы быть правдой, но, может, я действительно особенный?</p>
<p>— Ты мой, Люк, — повторил он настойчиво, и сказано это было только для меня одного. Не понимаю, что он нашел во мне, и почему так хочет этого — хочет <i>меня</i>. Будто никого лучше не найти. — Мой, мой, мой.</p>
<p>— Твой, — я согласно пробормотал то, что он так хотел услышать от меня — стоило мне ответить, как он сразу перестал бредить, повторяя одно и то же. Его пронизывающий взгляд голодного животного немного отрезвил, и я начал понимать, что заперся не с тем Кеннетом, к которому привык. Передо мной был не человек, а нечто, что только прикрывалось человеческим лицом. Знакомым, любимым лицом, которое из-за одних лишь глаз казалось совершенно чужим.</p>
<p>— Это все ещё я, любовь моя, — в заполнивших радужку зрачках я видел себя: раскрасневшегося, тяжело дышащего, жаждущего неизвестно чего. Он видел этот вожделеющий образ перед собой, хотел всей своей животной сутью, но терпеливо ждал, пока я дам свое согласие. Это была та ниточка, что связывала того Кеннета с этим — мое участие. Одно мое слово, и это все тут же закончилось бы, потому что Кеннет <i>любит</i> меня. Кажется, я не сошел с ума только поэтому — каким бы диким и необузданным он не выглядел, в моих руках всегда оставалась невидимая цепь, идущая прямиком к его шее.</p>
<p>
  <i>Или он просто заставил меня так думать.</i>
</p>
<p>— Почему… — я неровно выдохнул, когда его руки спустились по ребрам к бокам. Мне было слишком холодно в лаборатории, и он пытался согреть меня как мог, пока я не давал ему делать большего, — почему ты так редко говоришь мне все это?</p>
<p>Под «редко» подразумевалось слово «никогда», но мне не хотелось спрашивать его так грубо. Толку, правда, от моих попыток не задеть его не было — Кеннет сам прекрасно знал, что прежде не говорил мне слов любви.</p>
<p>— Можешь спросить потом, когда я «вернусь в норму», — он проворчал это мне в плечо, и одна мысль о том, что он сам, без моего вмешательства, станет прежним, отвлекла меня от движения его носа по моей шее. Кеннет меня обнюхивал. — У меня нет секретов от тебя сейчас, но мои будущие отговорки окажутся гораздо выразительнее нынешних откровений. Думаю, ты сам знаешь причину, свет мой, но сейчас мои человеческие слабости не имеют значения.</p>
<p>— Когда ты так говоришь, — пока Кеннет откровенно вынюхивал что-то у меня за ухом, мне пришлось приподняться на носках. Держаться за решетку стало неудобно, и я пристроил мокрые от волнения ладони на его спине, тут же почувствовав движение мышц под серой робой. Меня бросило в дрожь, — мне все больше кажется, что я заключаю сделку с дьяволом.</p>
<p>Он усмехнулся так низко, что звук этот больше напоминал довольное рычание, нежели смех. Мы оба знали, что сделка была заключена уже давным-давно, и даже без нее я все равно пошел бы за Кеннетом куда угодно: и в культ, и на край света, и в ад — а потом ещё немного дальше. И все потому, что…</p>
<p>— Ты мой, — снова напомнил он и взял мое лицо в свои руки. По телу пробежали мурашки, стоило ему потерять внешний источник тепла, в то время как мои щеки по жару были сравнимы с этими тонкими ладонями. Внутри моего живота бабочки бешено метались из угла в угол, обжигая все на своем пути горящими крыльями и пытаясь забраться ещё глубже, к самой сути.</p>
<p>— Сколько у нас времени? — я почти зацепил его губы, пока говорил — настолько близко он был. Кеннет сразу понял, что я имел ввиду, и это хорошо. Не хотелось больше сотрясать воздух, который у нас был один на двоих: тяжёлый, дурманящий не хуже сожженных трав. Я всё-таки сошел с ума, раз ничто во мне не заявляло об опасности, ни одно плохое предчувствие не вызвало во мне привычной тревоги.</p>
<p>— Прямо как в сказках, любовь моя, — он втянул меня в короткий, дразнящий поцелуй, который обещал больше. <i>Намного больше.</i> — До утра.</p>
<p>Подобный расклад меня более чем устраивал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Просыпаться на старой кушетке оказалось не так уж плохо, как я боялся раньше. Возможно, удобно мне было из-за воистину большой кучи мягких вещей, ещё и согревавших мою вечно мерзнущую задницу. По ощущениям, на меня вывалили целый шкаф с одеждой, отчего я на секунду представил себя наложником какого-нибудь варварского правителя в окружении мехов и шкур убиенных им животных. Когда я открыл глаза, вместо особенно теплой шкуры на мне оказалась знакомая серая роба с красной мантией. Хозяина же этой робы на кушетке не оказалось — он сидел по ту сторону решетки в моем кресле. Кажется, впервые на моей памяти.<p>— Выспался наконец? — он даже не посмотрел на меня, вместо этого вертя в руках тот самый почерневший гранат. Выражение его лица — вернее той части лба, что я видел — было практически скорбным. Да уж, камень ведь и правда в никуда ушел.</p>
<p>Не знаю, как мое лицо не треснуло от довольной улыбки — давно я не чувствовал такого облегчения. Голос Кеннета был совершенно нормальным, и на него снова удавалось взглянуть без панического, необъяснимого страха. Как он и сказал, утром все стало как прежде.</p>
<p>— Ты пришел в себя! — мне пришлось схватиться за край кушетки, чтобы не упасть носом в каменный пол. Кеннет оторвал взгляд от камня и посмотрел на меня своими нормальными глазами с узким зрачком. На его явное недовольство я обратил внимание не сразу.</p>
<p>— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — мне стало не по себе от мысли, что он забыл все, что вчера произошло, но подобный расклад не был совсем уж удивительным. Наоборот, это оказалось вполне ожидаемо — в фильмах так и происходит, когда с героем начинает твориться что-то странное.</p>
<p>— Ты не помнишь? Твой эксперим-</p>
<p>— Я все помню, Люк! — он громко меня прервал и подскочил с кресла, после чего с размаху запустил гранат в противоположный угол лаборатории. Со страхом я, верно, погорячился, потому что в тот момент мне захотелось вжаться в стену и стать с ней одним целым, лишь бы не попасть под горячую руку. Пока целый после подобного обращения камень катился обратно к клетке, Кеннет уже успел успокоиться — он всегда приходил в ярость короткими вспышками, после чего моментально возвращался в норму. — Ты вообще ни черта не понял? Я не был «не в себе», Люк. По-хорошему, именно в себе я и был вчера, даже слишком. Это… это просто ужасно!</p>
<p>Кеннет схватился за голову, после чего поднял свой камень и посмотрел на него так, будто он мог ответить на все его вопросы. Я тем временем осторожно слез с кушетки, стараясь не напрягать все, что ниже спины, и с удивлением обнаружил, что тепло было и за пределами моего гнезда из одежды. Роба Кеннета, которую я нацепил чисто ради приличия, оказалась мне ниже колен, и выглядел я в ней наверняка очень глупо. Ладно, черт с ним, может хоть Кеннета развеселю.</p>
<p>— Почему ужасно? — он вздрогнул, когда я взял его за локоть, но лицо его при этом оставалось каменным. Его привычка вечно делать вид, что с ним все в порядке, порядком выводила из себя, но тут я был виноват не в меньшей степени.</p>
<p>— Потому что я не должен так себя вести, Люк. Ты все делал правильно, пока не решил, что с <i>этим</i> можно просто поговорить! Ты ведь чувствуешь опасность, какого черта ты тогда полез ко мне? А потом и вовсе… — неопределенно махнув рукой, Кеннет в момент обессилел и опустился в кресло. Я сел на ручку, внезапно почувствовав запоздалое волнение: Кеннет не стал бы раздувать из мухи слона, и я действительно был в опасности. — Люк, объясни мне — зачем? Разве тебе не было страшно?</p>
<p>— Я… — у меня снова вспотели руки, когда я так и не смог закончить фразу. Глядя на вчерашние события свежим взглядом, мне все больше хотелось повторить действия Кеннета и схватиться за голову — не сделал я этого потому, что иначе потерял бы ещё пару пучков волос, чем точно довел бы Кеннета до тика. С него явно хватит и этих переживаний. — Я не знаю.</p>
<p>Тело начинало зудеть от укусов, оставленных Кеннетом этой ночью. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он пытался съесть меня, и сейчас я бы не удивился, окажись на мне дырка по форме его зубов. Нет, кажется все мое мясо на месте.</p>
<p>— Так, а что это было-то? — Кеннет задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня, и я, не сдержавшись, зарылся рукой в его волосы. Он откинулся на мой бок и позволил себя гладить. — Почему твой эксперимент не удался?</p>
<p>— Эксперимент удался, я просто не смог закончить его правильно. Посмотреть-то посмотрел, убедился в чем надо было, а назад по выстроенному маршруту вернуться не получилось. Потом я услышал, как ты закричал, и пришлось лезть обратно напролом. Оттого и камень треснул, — равнодушно он передал мне гранат, и я, к своему удивлению, больше не испытывал к нему вчерашней брезгливости. Внутри все ещё оставались черные разводы, но в целом он был практически таким же, как до ритуала — не считая большой трещины прямо посередине. — Если бы ты не заорал тогда, все закончилось бы намного хуже.</p>
<p>— Как это — хуже? — когда Кеннет слабо улыбнулся от руки в волосах, с моего сердца упал не камень, а целая гора. Скорее бы все стало как прежде.</p>
<p>— То, что ты вчера видел — лишь крошечная часть «настоящего» меня, если тебе так угодно, — он показал пальцами кавычки и поморщился. — Сейчас я тоже «настоящий». Подобные вещи не поддаются человеческому пониманию, просто потому что мы, Фелпсы, не совсем люди сами по себе. У нас с Греями одни общие предки, Люк. Волки. И даже за сотни лет эта звериная часть нас не исчезнет. Греи давно ушли, они отыскали гармонию с собой и миром, но нас это не может отпустить. Мы должны быть первыми. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему все в моей семье такие?</p>
<p>Я мотнул головой, но постепенно начал понимать, о чем он говорил. Раньше мне казалось забавным то, что все Фелпсы с их безупречной репутацией так или иначе были на слуху, но с такого ракурса это больше напоминало какое-то проклятие.</p>
<p>— Мой отец был полковником, освободившим Париж, а его мать стала первой женщиной-мэром в нашем штате — и одной из первых женщин-политиков во всей стране. Знаешь, каково это — постоянно находиться в тени своих предков? Это сводит с ума, Люк, и все, о чем я порой могу думать, так это о том, как мне стать лучше них. Что я должен сделать, чтобы избавиться от этой навязчивой идеи? Этой дряни внутри всегда мало, и я не могу перестать думать, что этого недостаточно. Я- Мы собираемся уничтожить Бога, Люк, но что-то во мне все ещё недовольно. Оно хочет большего, и я тоже.</p>
<p>Он снова поднялся, едва не свернув меня с кресла на пол, но вовремя подхватив. Пальцы нервно сжимали гранат, и я закусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Я не знал, что сказать ему, в голове было совершенно пусто, а банальные слова поддержки в такой ситуации были ещё хуже молчания. Что ему до моего «все будет хорошо»? Тихий голос Кеннета в глубинах моего подсознания усмехнулся и сказал — ничего не будет хорошо.</p>
<p>— Кеннет, — он повернулся ко мне с надеждой во взгляде, которую мне, видимо, не понять. — Мне кажется, тебе лучше делать то, что ты можешь.</p>
<p>С его губ сорвался смешок, после чего он отвернулся к своему столу.</p>
<p>— Вопрос не в том, что я могу делать, Люк. Вопрос в том, что я <i>должен</i> делать. — он смял листы со своими исследованиями, на которые потратил порядка месяца. У меня сердце сжалось. — И Трэвиса ведь это тоже не обойдет стороной. Я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя также, чтобы тоже пытался что-то доказывать. Я- я сделаю все, чтобы он не стал таким же, Люк, так не должно быть. Хоть у кого-то в нашей поганой семье должна быть нормальная жизнь!</p>
<p>— Ке-</p>
<p>— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, зачем он вообще родился. Чтобы страдать, живя на этой бренной земле? Чтобы продолжить наше дело? Он никогда этого не сделает, — Кеннет походил на себя вчерашнего — он снова бредил, иногда неразборчиво шепча себе под нос, и метался по лаборатории будто бы в попытке найти выход. Я схватил его посреди очередного круга и прижал к себе так крепко, как только мог, но он и не пытался вырваться. Вместо этого он обмяк, и невидимый стержень в нем прогнулся под тяжестью взваленной на его плечи ответственности. — Я закончу начатое. Я уничтожу Бога и обрету покой. Этого будет достаточно, ведь так? Я стану <b>великим</b>?</p>
<p>Его голос сквозил вековой усталостью, от которой у меня защипало в глазах. Люди не могут звучать так. Возможно, иногда мне не хватает извилин, чтобы понять причины чего бы то ни было, но я мог чувствовать. Я чувствовал его усталость от всего, и в тот момент мне просто хотелось найти способ взять на себя часть его невыносимой ноши.</p>
<p>— Ты уже сделал намного больше, чем любой из твоих предков, — я ощутил, как его губы раздвигаются в улыбке, прежде чем он отстранился. Для придания большего веса своим словам я взял его лицо в ладони, — И не скажу, что у меня много особенных знакомых, но ты величайший человек, которого я когда-либо знал, Кеннет.</p>
<p>Он помолодел на моих глазах, и я не могу даже сказать насколько — такие большие числа мне неизвестны. В глубине его зрачков все ещё виднелись остатки былой тревоги и печали, но в сравнении с тем, каким он был пятью минутами ранее, то было небо и земля.</p>
<p>— Я… — улыбка внезапно сошла с его лица. Кеннет выглядел озадаченным и немного виноватым, то и дело открывая рот лишь затем, чтобы потом закрыть. Обычно так выгляжу я, когда чувствую себя неловко, но сейчас…</p>
<p>
  <i>…мои будущие отговорки окажутся гораздо выразительнее нынешних откровений. Думаю, ты сам знаешь причину, свет мой.</i>
</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — ответил я неожиданно и для себя, и для Кеннета — а потом улыбнулся. Если он не может произнести это, то не без причины, и давить на него нет смысла. Мне не нужно слышать таких слов от него, потому что я чувствую его любовь. — Я тоже.</p>
<p>Как бы Кеннет ни ненавидел этот факт, он был человеком. Таким же живым, подверженным эмоциям и страхам, как я или любой другой. Со своими слабостями и замашками, которые мне, признаться, очень нравились — и черта с два я позволю ему что-то с этим сделать.</p>
<p>
  <i>Бога может поразить и человек.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>